


Ninja in Evolution

by AthensCupcak



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft Evolution SMP
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthensCupcak/pseuds/AthensCupcak
Summary: What happens when a Hermit joins the Evolutionists instead of their own world? What happens when that Hermit is chaotic like a certain Admin.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	1. A newcomer joins

It's been a long day on the Evolution server, collecting materials and searching for the perfect flower to plant. Grian wants to see his buddy again so bad but it's been quite a few days since he started the Taurtis Summoning Platform and he has yet to show any signs coming. 

He's half way through the space he made for the platform and is starting to think that either Taurtis is not coming, or he needs to make the Platform bigger and collect many more flowers.

Grian finishes planting the flower that marks the halfway point on the Platform and sits there. His green tunic is covered in dirt and mud from taking care of the flowers. His heart feels empty, missing Taurtis and being emotionally exhausted. It doesn't help the fact that he hasn't been sleeping much either. Admin duties are a lot of work, but so is building yourself an Empire.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, waiting for a sign, anything that could tell him Taurtis is coming or here already. A sound goes off nearby. His communicator is pinging him. Grian ignores it in Hope's Taurtis is just late, he was often late during high school. He shudders at the thought of high school, he doesn't want to think about that time. It still haunts him, probably why he doesn't sleep. That and there were no beds currently.

For some reason, the pinging starts getting more rapid, trying to get the Admin's attention. However, he keeps trying to ignore it. He fails and gets up to pick back up.

It's just Netty and Salem trying to get his attention about a newcomer who joined the server, nothing too important he believes. Then he does a double take, scrolling through the chat.

Ethoslabs has joined the game.

<NettyPlays: grian! do you see the message?>

<NettyPlays: did you invite him?>

<NettyPlays: do you know him?>

<Salems_Lady: we will spam you until you respond grian! this is your job as the admin of our group>

<NettyPlays: hey>

<NettyPlays: hey>

And many more messages that have spammed Grian from the two.

<Grian: huh????>

<Grian: ….>

<NettyPlays: oh finally you answer, you plunker!>

<Grian: thats not taurtis…….>

<NettyPlays: yes, we can see that. you need to get them outta spawn, it's gonna be dangerous when night falls>

<NettyPlays: but you also need to question him as the admin grian>

<Grian: sigh fine i will, you win>

Grian gets up, wiping his hands on his tunic, which only gets it more dirty. He opens the Admin panels and quickly typed a command to teleport him to spawn.

Upon arrival, a figure stands looking around the area. It's too dark too see and the figure is wearing dark clothes that let him blend in very well. Grian's tunic stands out compared making the figure turn towards him.

Something in Grian's mind clicks, something that's not in his control. Maybe living like a hermit, all by yourself far from everyone messed with him. Maybe he waited too long for Taurtis to arrive. Whatever did it, was done. And now he was going to relive something from his past he didn't enjoy, but this time it was a stranger and him.

Grian jumped at the figure, tears starting to rub down his face. "Taurtis! It's been way too long!" He shouts at the figure, who looked very lost as he hugged it.

"Wha-what? Who?" The figure questioned. But it was too late to stop whatever it was messing with his head, Grian found his friend, his buddy and he was very happy. Probably the happiest he's been since he got here.


	2. Joining the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho doesn't get much of a word in about himself, but he does join an Empire instead.

“Taurtis! It’s been way too long” A boy in a bright green tunic had then jumped at him. Etho was beyond confused. Who was Taurtis? Who is the kid hugging him? And most importantly where were they as this was not the Hermitcraft server.

"Wha-what? Who?" Was all Etho could get out before the boy just cuddled into him. He tries to back up but the boy’s grip is surprisingly strong for someone his size.

The boy looks up, smiling up at Etho. “We should get to the Empire, before the mobs swarm us. This version of mobs are terrifying, so let’s hurry!” He pulls up an Admin Panel and types some controls in with one arm, the other still holding Etho’s arm. How could someone so young have access to one of those? Better yet, why? Who would trust a child with one? Also, he lives in an Empire? What is even happening?

He doesn’t have long to think or ask any questions out loud before the two are teleported in a small train station like area made from blocks that look like cobblestone but completely different textures.

“We can wait the night out here, I made sure it was well protected before my actual base, in case anyone needed a place to stay but were stuck near my Empire.” The boy giggled. “My place is quite far from the others, but that’s my own fault! I like it here.” The boy backs off into a corner.

In the light Etho could see more than just a bright green tunic. He had dirty blond hair that swayed towards his right side, a green elf hat that matched his tunic. His eyes were gray with bags and yet full of life. He was probably exhausted from his Admin duties if he was anything like Etho’s own.

The boy just slides down the wall to sit on the ground, still smiling at Etho. “I guess I should say we’re safe, huh.” He looks down at his communicator and starts typing on it.

<Grian> we are safe in my grain station, well on my side, not on spawns side.

<NettyPlays> good to hear you plunker, now have you talked to this ethoslabs person yet like you were supposed to?

<Grian> who? you mean taurtis? yeah! were still talking. though he hasnt said much to be honest.

<NettyPlays> umm, no. grian, the name was ethoslabs, not taurtis. it cant be him

<Grian> weeeeeelllll, maybe youre wrong and dont know what youre talking about

<Grian> now im going back to talking to him. maybe he will join me in my empire >:)

<Grian> unlike you guys. you guys just leave me by myself :(

<NettyPlays> well its not like its on purpose, you made your base really far.

<NettyPlays> and grian

<Grian> yes?

<NettyPlays> i think youre becoming delusional

<Grian> ……….

The boy looks up seemingly annoyed but quickly smiling back at Etho. “Well not how I wanted that to gooo, but I wanted to ask you something Taurtis.”   
Etho just looks at the boy confused. “I think you have me confused with someone else kid, I’m not-” Before he could finish that thought, the boy held out his hand.

“Will you join the Grian Empire with me? It’s just me right now but I was kind of hoping you would join.” The boy who Etho is now assuming is Grian, looked very excited at this thought. “No one else wants to join, but hey, that’s their loss. I have plenty of TNT and ideas to prank them!” He giggles. A prankster with TNT, well this got Etho’s attention.

“Oh really? What’s in it for me if I join?” Etho questions, ignoring the fact that the child should probably not have access to TNT nor the fact that he still is calling him Taurtis.

The boy’s eyes shine at the question. “Simple, a place to call your own and access to any of my farms. Sure they’re all simple currently, but redstone doesn’t do much in this version.” He looks like he’s in thought, perhaps thinking how else this could benefit him, or more so Taurtis. “Oh! If the Mafia or the Property Police come after you, you can find me to deal with them! They already seem to be after me but I don’t really care.

Etho nods, still interested. Now there are two groups after a child who claims he has an empire. “Why are they after you?”

He chuckles. “Well, I may or may not have replaced part of the floor in the Property Police’s station with TNT with the help of Netty, which caused Salem to freak out and punch one by mistake which caused practically the whole place to blow up. I rebuilt it of course, but I helped cause that problem. They’re also irritated that I built my Empire in the middle of the ocean and took away the area for squids to live, I guess. Something like that.” He tilts his head looking confused. “While the Mafia, I’m not too sure about them. They got Salem to grief my base but that’s about it so far.”

“Really then, you know what. Your offer interest me. I do like causing mischief, so why not!” He chuckles at the boy’s response. The boy jumps up, immediately hugging Etho again.

“You will not regret this, I promise Taurtis!” Well now he’s curious about this Taurtis fellow, if he looks similar to him, enough to make the kid think it’s him instead, and the fact that he said he enjoyed causing mischief to a prankster, makes him wonder just how close he was to the mystery person.


	3. Taurtis meets the Evolutionists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian's best friend has to meet the Evolutionists, but will he come to his senses? Is this really Taurtis or someone else?

Grian wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, but he had apparently. He wasn’t even in his bed, but he was on top of someone. His thoughts came rushing back to him as he remembered Taurtis had finally arrived. He was beyond happy. He realized neither one of them were sleeping on a bed, though Taurtis was still sleeping. So he did the rational thing and lifted him up and onto the bed. Grian remembered his friend tended to sleep late, unlike himself.

He had a strange feeling though, early in the morning. He wanted to do his daily chores which normally included planting a flower on the summoning platform, but Taurtis was already here. He wouldn’t be summoning anyone, yet he still didn’t want to destroy it either.

So Grian did the one rational thing he could think of and planted a flower anyway. He was half way done planting flowers, why stop there? He should just finish the job like it still mattered to him.

His communicator started going off, with someone trying to get his attention. He sighed, that was annoying but he should still answer, he’s the Admin after all.

<NettyPlays> grian, why dont you and your friend come to spawn so we can have a meeting together 

<Grian> when he wakes up, sure. he tends to sleep in though

<NettyPlays> you cant avoid this, but alright. if you dont come in an hour, well bring the meeting to you grian 

<Grian> i don’t agree too that, but whatever you say

Grian just sighs. Netty is annoying to deal with, but he loved her still. They were good friends despite her not believing him. He knew she meant well too, she’d probably make a better Admin honestly. He knew he was messed up in the head. A certain rabbit made sure of that. Taurtis knew about that, unlike the others. They weren’t there when the two were in high school together. But he couldn’t help thinking that maybe she knew she was better off as the Admin and knew he would give up and just hand it over.

He decided to continue the rest of his chores which mainly included checking his farms and building parts of the empire up. Afterwards, he checked the time and saw it was about ten minutes before Netty would have the others coming to his base. He decided it was time to wake Taurtis up.

Grian walked into his train station seeing the white haired boy still sleeping. He looked peacefully, and though he didn’t seem to notice the white hair, he did notice that Taurtis seemed to be wearing a ninja suit again. He sucked at being a ninja, while would he try again? Did he want to relive those awful memories when he was a ninja, Grian was a wizard, and the rabbit was- no, Grian shuts down the thought. No thinking about that time.

Grian walked to the bed and gently shook the taller one. “Taurtis, it’s time to get up. Netty is probably going to be on her way with the others.” He spoke. Taurtis just batted at his arms, not wanting to get up.

“Nah, five more minutes,” was all he mumbled.

“No! Netty will have my head if I don’t get you up. I let you sleep in, now it’s time to get up!” He shakes the boy harder.

Taurtis finally gets the hint and sits up rubbing his eyes. The boy stands and yawns, trying to wake himself up.

Grian giggles. “You can see the Empire’s current state now that it’s morning, while we wait for them. It’s still a work in progress, I plan on more additions as we go through more updates. We’ve only been through like two at this point, beds are new.” Grian just balances from being on his toes to his heels.

Taurtis looks over at him. “I was interested in seeing the place. I guess meeting the others would be good too.” 

Grian just beams at him. “Then let’s go!” He grabs Taurtis’s hand and leads him out of the station. “This is the Grain station, since my name is pretty close to bread. I thought it was clever.” Grian hears Taurtis chuckle at that.

The two go down the stairs to the Empire. “This is my entrance to the Empire. Took a while to get the water just right but it was worth it in the end.”

“That is impressive honestly. How? I thought water would have updated and stopped acting this way.” Grian’s friend questioned.

“Ahh, I think I know what you mean. You’re referring to the new aquatic update. We don’t have that currently. You see, this is a really old world. Not everything works the same. Some rules are different. Like red stone is currently useless, can’t do much. TNT is much more dangerous. Same with the mods. Don’t walk under my mod farm over there.” Grian points to a large building in the sky. “You could just be killed by doing so.” He giggled.

Taurtis looked interested. “That’s what that is?” He questioned.

“Yep!” Was all that Grian replied with, along with some more giggles.

A sound of minecarts came close to the two boys. Grian looked up to see the Evolutionists coming from his railroad. “Well they’re here!”

_ Ethos point of view _

Etho was glad to see others that looked more grown up than the boy. Sure he was enjoying this entertainment, but he was getting slightly tired of being called Taurtis. He doesn’t even know who that is still.

The first person to come down, or too fall down he should say, was a boy in an aqua colored shirt who missed the water and died. Grian burst out laughing at what he just watched. “I knew someone would do that.” He says as he keeps giggling. He pulls out a chest and starts putting the items inside to help him out.

“Great, and now Zee’s gotta come all the way back. Grian, why did you make your base so far!?” A feminine voice question. It came from the squirrel-like girl who looked down at Grian annoyed. Grian just giggled some more.

“Well this was the closest area I liked that would work for the design I had in mind.” He smiles innocently while swinging his arms back and forth. Though the girl didn’t look like she was playing any of his games. 

The squirrel girl just sighs and turns too Etho. “Sorry about him, he seems messed up in the head living all the way out here like a hermit, or more like an idiot. I'm Netty, you must be Etho.” 

He nods his head in reply, happy that his name was said finally. Grian doesn’t seem to be paying much attention now as he seemed focused on, killing squids? Etho wasn’t going to question it.

Netty smiled. “The boy who just killed himself by jumping down here was Zee. I believe that would be Grian’s second time killing him now honestly.” A girl walks up besides Netty who looked more human. “This is Salem. Mini is in the green jacket over there.” She points at him. He just waves.

A guy in a blue shirt walks up to the group. “Hey, I’m BigB! Nice to meet you, dude.” He says. Etho just waves at him.

“The two over there who have the same outfit as Zee are Timmy and Martyn.” The two wave as their name was called. “And finally Tomohawk is over there.” She once again points to another guy wearing a cream colored outfit.

“Cool, nice to meet you all. I don't quite understand what’s happening or really how I’m here. Last thing I remember was jumping through the portal to our next world and well here I am.” Etho speaks up. Grian still wasn’t paying attention, probably because he was in the water going after more squids that spawned near his base.

Netty nods. “I see, we should ask the Watchers about this then. They’re really the ones in charge, they might be able to help you out as well.” Salem nods, agreeing with Netty.

“I honestly don’t think the way Grian is living is healthy or good. I mean, he’s becoming delusional, thinking that this is Taurtis. You two don’t look alike first of all. Second, I’m sure you're nothing alike as well.” The girl called Salem had said. Etho was confused by that thought, how could he be mistaken for Taurtis when they really weren't alike.

Though before he could say anything else, Grian finally got back to the group. “Alright, got some more dye for my projects from the squids so that’s good. How are we doing over here Taurtis?” He looks up at the group. He is literally the smallest here. 

Netty just shakes her head. “Grian, he’s not Taurtis, just look at him.” Grian just stares at her, looking very confused. “He’s got white hair! Doesn’t Taurtis have black hair!?” She questions at Grian.

“Yes?” He replies but it sounds more like a question than a statement.

“Does he normally wear a ninja outfit?”

“No, but he has.” Grian looks down at that statement. Something seems off there, but Etho wasn’t sure.

“Did the ninja outfit even look like this?” Netty continued.

Grian just stares down at his feet without saying anything. He shifts awkwardly, unsure what to say or do.

“Well, that should be your answer, Grian. He’s not Taurtis. His name is Etho, alright?” She questions the smaller boy.

Grian just continues to stare down at his feet. This was starting to get awkward for Etho. “Something that was on my mind, how old is he?” Etho questioned this time. Netty snorts at it.

“He’s like 25 while he’s only like 5 feet!” Grian quickly looks up glaring at Netty.

“I have more TNT, say anything more about my height, I dare you.” Netty just backs up from that statement. 

“You always have TNT on you honestly.” Salem commented. “Watch out for him, he’s a danger when it comes to TNT, knows everything about it and of course has a huge supply meaning he always has some on him.

Etho nods at thought. “He said he’d supply me with TNT if I joined his Empire. I do enjoy mischief so I thought it’ll be a fun idea.”

Netty just shakes her head in disbelief. “And that makes another difference between Taurtis and him. Taurtis would most likely want to avoid conflicts with others while you make problems for us, Grian.”

Grian doesn’t say anything else. Instead, he takes off, running into the water. He was making a break away, wanting to lose the others and hide in his secret underground area. Grian wasn’t ready to come to terms that Taurtis wasn’t here still.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has a breakdown, a Ninja is there to comfort him.

Grian was officially on the verge of a breakdown. The others did not help him, and neither did this Etho/Taurtis person. He was exhausted still, not fully recovered from his nightmares and if he isn't mistaking what's happening, well he is now reliving one of the more hated nightmares that he couldn't stand.

He wanted Taurtis, but they made it clear to him that his friend wasn't here. But if that was true, then why did the person let him continue calling him Taurtis? Why couldn't Grian see past the want for his bestie?

Grian was in his cave he made, it was meant to be a passageway between his base and others' bases so he could keep an eye on everyone in secret. He even had built his face into the wall, but now he's just using it as a hideaway to keep the others from seeing him like this. He would be embarrassed and did not want to talk to anyone about his past. He kept that all hidden for a reason. He didn't want anyone's pity.

Etho had tried to keep track of where Grian ran but he had gotten lost himself. The other Evolutionists were also looking for the smaller boy. He stumbled into a cavern-like area that seemed to have Grian's face in walls in a few different places. Etho may have gotten himself lost looking for the Emperor, but he wasn't going to admit it. 

He was about to look for a way out when he started hearing sniffles. Etho turned towards the direction the sound came from and started walking, looking everywhere for the small boy who may be crying or something.

Etho had found the boy, curled up in a ball, in a corner. He looked even more tiny than he had, even more like a child. 

"Grian?" He decides to speak up and alert himself to the boy. Grian just jumps out of his ball state, clearly not expecting anyone to find him anytime soon. His eyes were red from crying, but also had dark circles underneath. His hair was a mess, his hat thrown to the side of him.

"Wha-how?" He stutters out, then tries to steady his already shaky breathing out. "How did you get down here?" Grian's voice sounded rough. 

Etho shrugs. "It was a bit hard to keep up with you, may have gotten slightly lost on the way, but I seemed to have managed. I was worried, people don't normally run off the way you did." He scratches the back of his neck, unsure what to say.

Grian just hugs himself while he stares at the ground. He was slowly becoming a ball again, Etho had to stop him and figure what's going on in the boy's mind.

"Hey, why don't we talk? You're upset, I want to help you." Etho takes a couple steps so he's closer to the smaller one. Grian isn't really phased.

"Why? So you can pity me?"

"What? Look, I wanted to help you. You went through some crap, I can tell with the way you acted. Maybe you should talk, I'll listen. We can get it off your chest. That tends to help people feel better."

"What do you know? You're not Taurtis, I just wanted him to come. I'm starting to think he's not coming despite saying he would." The boy just sighs at talking about Taurtis. He's seemed to accept that Etho isn't Taurtis, so that's a start. 

"I may not know much about you, but you seemed to enjoy talking about pranking-"

"I'm sorry" Grian interrupted but it was barely heard by Etho. The boy was still staring down towards the ground.

Etho took another step forward, almost right in front of Grian now. He kneels down so he can come face to face with the boy. "What was that?" He questions.

Grian just sighs and looks up and Etho. "I'm sorry for treating you like that. No one should go through that like I had too." He mumbled the last part but Etho could catch it.

"What do you mean 'like I had too?' You went through that?" Grian freezes at the question, tears filling his eyes.

"I-I did," was all he could get out before the tears spilled out. Etho was shocked to hear this information. He decided the best thing he could do was to reach out and hug the smaller one, which Grian allowed him to do so. He even hugged Etho back.

Now Grian just cried into Etho's arms as the ninja tried to reassure him everything was fine, that he's forgiven and whatever else the smaller one would want to hear. 

After a while Etho thought they should probably either talk about whatever Grian went through, or the two should get out of the caverns area. The smaller one had calmed down and was mainly sniffling now. "Hey, Grian. You wanna, maybe talk about anything? Or we can get outta here, or heck, we can do both."

Grian looks up at Etho after a few seconds and sighed. "Yeah, I guess both would be better. A lot of what happened is very personal and just sensitive. I never liked talking about it, it's always given me nightmares though, if I'm going to be honest."

"We'll work it out, slowly I'm sure, but it'll get better." Etho smiles under his mask. "Now come on, you're gonna have to lead the way, I got lost,' he chuckles and stands up, helping Grian stand up as well. The smaller one allows himself to be helped up but still holds onto Etho's arm.

Grian leads the way out like Etho had asked him too. "Well, welcome to the secret Grian Empire bunker I was working on first of all. I've made paths to everyone's bases." He slightly laughs, still not feeling up to his normal self. Etho just nods, happy to listen to the boy.

"Now, to get down to what had happened to me, that started in high school when I moved in with Taurtis and another boy, Sam. Sam was the bane of my existence. He never seemed to like me, and yet always pretended to, maybe for Taurtis.

One night, Sam thought it would be a good idea to visit the school at night. Those two brought their girlfriends along and started to argue about whose girlfriend was better. Sam got annoyed at one point and took his girl's knife and decided to stab Taurtis. I was the one to clean up that mess, took him to the hospital to get help, made sure he stayed even before returning to Sam.

  
The next day, Sam seemed like he had enough of me without Taurtis being there. He asked me to dress and act as Taurtis. I pretty much had a knife to me every time I tried to get out of that, so I was stuck as Taurtis.

He was out of the hospital before long but didn't remember anything. Sam dubbed him as Jerry even though I kept trying to correct him. Again the knife came out so I stopped doing so.

  
We were fighting some people when Taurtis finally remembered and was questioning what was happening, which I gladly explained to him.

More things happened that pretty much caused me to be stuck with them but we're almost out so we can talk about more later. Overall, I'm just happy that Taurtis didn't come to see that. He'd never let me live it down." 

Etho listened to the boy who was still holding onto his arm. He didn't want to upset him, so he let Grian hold onto him during his story. It had a whole lot of heavy stuff, and it seems like there's more to it he's not letting out. Etho was worried about the smaller one. He was telling the truth earlier, no one should have to go through that, not even him.


	5. Taurtis Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taurtis arrives, enough said.

A couple days go by and Etho has been settling. He's still staying with Grian, especially after he had broken down and neither of them talked to the others about it, mainly just saying they talked and they're good now.

Grian has been keeping track of the Taurtis Summoning Platform as he still has hope his friend will come, and also because Etho said he should continue. It was the day that Grian would plant the last flower and he was scared Taurtis wouldn't come. He had to find an extra special flower but they were very limited in their flower selection still. Etho just encourages Grian to plant the right one.

It was almost sunset by the time Grian had settled which flower was worthy of being planted, and he was still nervous. Etho was by his side saying it would be alright.

Grian takes a sigh, shoves dirt aside, and places the flower gently into the dirt. He covers the area back up and presses the dirt on the flower before standing up. It was now or never, Taurtis would either be or, or he wouldn't.

A muffled sound appears, almost sounding like shouting but under a lot of layers. Grian's eyes widen when recognizing the sound, the voice. His shovel immediately gets shoved into the dirt, quickly undoing all the nicely planted flowers he's made.

Etho takes a set back, unsure about the sound he had heard. He had a sword ready in case of emergency that what they had heard was a mob of some sorts. Or maybe someone on the server playing one of Grian's game of pranks.

Grian broke through the dirt, his shovel going into a whole under the dirt, which wasn't falling below. An arm appears with a blue and red wristband.

"Taurtis!" Grian shouted excitedly. "You're finally here, I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Ha, yeah right. Like I'd let my best friend down. Get me outta here, it's kind of dark and I don't like it down here." A voice said. Etho couldn't see the source as all he could see was Grian and an arm.

Grian was digging more dirt away until he stopped and pulled the arm out, revealing a black hair guy with a blue shirt, headphones, black pants with suspenders, and black shoes.

"Freedom from a hole!" The boy who Etho assumed was Taurtis. He only knew he had black hair, a noticeable difference in his own white hair.

The two are a giggling mess hugging each other. Etho smiles at the sight of seeing Grian happy, it's a major changed as he was just about to lose hope of never seeing his friend again

Etho can't help but chuckle watching them, which gains Taurtis' attention.

"Oh hello there, I didn't notice you. You're like an actual ninja, aren't ya? " Taurtis beams at Etho, who just laughs at the boy's silliness.

"Why yes, yes I am an actual ninja." Etho replies.

"Taurtis, this is Etho," Grian gestures towards him. "He's kind of been helping me when you weren't here."

Taurtis' eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You were able to talk to another person about what happened? The full story?" He questioned.

Grian seems to shrink himself, wanting to not be there having this conversation. "Uhh, well not exactly all of it. Just some." He goes quiet.

Taurtis nods. "Some is better than none, I'm still glad you were able to open up somewhat to someone." Taurtis turns to Etho. "Well then, I'm Taurtis if you didn't know that already. Me and Grian are best friends from high school."

"Nice to finally meet you Taurtis, he doesn't shut up about you." Etho replies, deciding to tease Grian a little bit.

The two laugh as Grian goes red, clearly embarrassed by them. The shorter boy pulls TNT out, glaring at the two as Etho falls on the floor laughing and Taurtis jumps up, quickly backing away.

"No no no no, Grian. Not like this, I just got here, please." Taurtis pleads to the boy.

Grian grins watching Taurtis closely. "Well, why don't you join my Empire? You'll get protection here from my pranks and the Mafia and Property Police! If they go after you, I'll go after them." He offers, lowering the TNT.

"Yeah, sure. Why not. I'll join this Empire."

"Great! Now that's three members in total!" The smaller boy beams, putting away the TNT. "Etho's a member too."

"You are going to be my death, aren't you G?"

"I don't know what you mean Taurtis. Oh! I should give you a tour of the place, and maybe explain some things to both of you." Grian exclaims, jumping around the two.

"Yeah, probably. I've only seen the Empire. Maybe we should see spawn soon? You know, get our barrens out past the Empire." Etho chuckles as Grian puts the TNT away.

"I can always check out some of the traps I made too while we're out there. Maybe we can find something related to the Watchers as well."

"Watchers? And more traps?" Taurtis questions.

"I never explained about the Watchers, did I? We still don't know too much about them, besides they're like gods or something that build these stupid bedrock things which are supposed too either help us get too the next update or give us a clue too take us too the next portal for the update. Only one person has access to bedrock, me! And I don't like using it as it's such an ugly block." Grian crosses his arms. "So it's definitely not me creating these things, their builds are barely detailed! I like details in mine!"

The smaller boy is about to go on a long rant about the Watcher when Etho puts a hand on Grian's shoulder. "Calm down, you're ranting again." Grian stops his thought process to stare up at Etho.

"Yeah. Uh, let's go I guess?" Grian replies, scratching the back of his next.

The two taller boys nod and follow Grian's lead. He gives them a tour of his Empire, then they set off to spawn so he can give them the tour there.

Etho laughs at the chaos of the minecart booster Grian made, questioning why he's not using powered rails.

"Oh, redstone things like powered rails don't exist yet in this world. So this is how it works before powered rails come into play. Very stupid if you ask me but I can't complain, that's just how it works. Redstone is basically useless currently." The smaller boy explains.

The ninja nods in response. "Interesting. So is that what you meant when talking about Watchers leading you to updates?"

"Yep! Now come on, I'll show you how it works. Taurtis you first."


	6. Spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taurtis gets stuck in one of Grian's classic pranks.

The trio were on their way to spawn for Grian to show them around. In the minecarts, Grian was ahead, followed by Etho, then Taurtis.

The smaller boy turns around to face the two boys as they go under a tunnel in a hill.

"Welcome to Pumpkin Tunnel! As there's a lonely pumpkin right there." Grian points out.

Etho chuckles while Taurtis laughs at it. "Let's get it a friend then!"

Grian giggles. "I like the way you're thinking, Taurtis. The problem is, Tomohawk keeps stealing my pumpkins!"

"Oh? Perhaps we should give him a visit and teach him a lesson." Etho suggests.

"What would you suggest?" Taurtis questions.

Grian beams. "Oh, I have many plans for pranks. Just you wait, we'll need to find where his base is, cause the last one I saw him build sucked and was already pranked. Mainly by me even if Jimmy and Martyn tried to take credit for it.”

"While we're out, why not just prank more people huh?" Etho chuckles. "You have plans, we can execute them."

"Leave me out of these plans please. I would not want to be on anyone's bad side, especially yours Grian." Taurtis quickly says.

"Well, that's you're lost Taurtis. You can just watch us. I have a lot of the materials on me already too Etho. So we can definitely do a lot of pranking."

"Good, let's go!"

The carts came to a stop inside a cave with rail tracks in front of where Grian was, but they were not connected. The two carts behind him quickly come to a stop by running into his.

"Well butter my biscuits, my own prank got me."

"Your fault!" Taurtis shouts at Grian.

Etho just giggles. "What exactly was the prank?"

"Just a jump scare that's supposed to make it look like you're about to die from lava but you really don't. I dont have this route connected anymore since I rerouted the other side for the prank."

"Interesting, I like the idea, it's simple yet effective."

"Yes! Netty tested it for me and said she thought she was gonna die in lava, scared her quite a bit too." Grian just giggles as he jumps out of his minecart. "We can walk the rest of the way, it's not that far now."

The group gets out of their mind carts and Grian quickly collects them back up. He leads them through the tunnel they stopped in. Once out, they could see a building which looks like a train station.

“And here’s my other side of the Grain Station.” The boy giggles.

“I remember when you didn’t like being called anything but your name." Taurtis commented on the name.

"Well," Grian draws it out. “Grain has been a common one I’ve heard, and it’s not as bad as a certain one.”

Taurtis just nods, clearly understanding what the boy meant. Etho just pats Grian’s shoulder and smiles under his mask.

The trio continue down the path to see a cobblestone platform on the ground which looks like a broken portal. “This is spawn. That is the symbol of the Watchers, I guess? Still not too sure about them if I’m gonna be honest,” Grian comments.

There is also what looks to be four iron doors sitting in front of a pressure plate and above it an obsidian block. On the obsidian block is a sign that states, ‘Teleporter to the Grian Empire.’

“Could we have teleported here this entire time?!” Questions Taurtis, running to the doors and jumping onto the pressure plate.

Grian covers his mouth trying to hold back laughter as the doors shut on Taurtis. “Taurtis, you’re stuck in there! That was a trap. I kind of felt like that was to be expected of you honestly.”

“Huh? Wait, so it’s not a teleporter?”

“No, it’s a stupid trap I have to break you out of now.”

“Oh,” Taurtis stares at Grian through the doors. “How do I get out?”

“Like I said, I have to break you out. No one but I can help you Taurtis,” Grian lets out a few giggles. Etho chuckles at the sight.

“What if I yell for help, maybe someone will hear me.”

“They would get in contact with me to help you. I actually mean it when I say I’m the only one able to help you right now. You’re in spawn, only I can break and place blocks around here.” Grian explains.

“What?! How come you set it up like this?”

“I get that. Did you forget to set up permissions or something ‘round here?” Etho decides to question.

“Honestly yeah. A creeper blew up a part of the symbol and I had to fix it.”

“How many fell for this trap?”

“Two! Well, now three including Taurtis,” Grian giggles some more. “I never thought people would actually be this gullible, but here we are.”

The small boy walks up to the doors, pickax in hand. But then switches to a TNT block and sets it down.

“Grian? What’s happening? Why do I see a big red danger block near me?” Taurtis cried out of the trap.

“Hey, Etho,” Grian looks over at the ninja. “You wanna see how bad TNT used to be, or well currently is.”

“Will it kill him?”

“There’s a chance, but at least we’re right next to spawn so it’s worth it.”

“Wait what? Grian no, please,” Taurtis tries pleading.

“I don’t know, Taurtis doesn’t seem too happy about this,” Etho chuckles. Maybe he can get Grian to calm down and change his mind.

“Well, maybe you wanna pick it up then?” The blonde questions.

“Alright, I can do that.” The ninja steps up to pick up the TNT, but in doing so, ignites it. “Huh?” He questions.

“Run!” Grian shouts at the white hair boy as he bolts away.

“Wait guys please, what’s happening!” Taurtis questions behind the door, not realizing the TNT was set off.

Etho quickly runs after Grian, keeping up easily. The TNT explodes, leaving a hole where the door trap was and no Taurtis. A message pops up on the communicators

_Taurtis was blown up._

Grian just bursts out laughing at the sight while Etho stands by him confused. If the Evolutionists didn’t know Taurtis was there already, well they would have known now. “Uhh, did I cause that to explode?” He questions.

“Yeah, somewhat,” Grian replies through the laughter. “I just didn’t mention you can’t pick TNT back up once it’s been placed.”

“I see. Tricky tricky,” Etho teases as he chuckles.

Taurtis respawns quickly and right next to them as Grian said he would. The two walk over to the raven hair as Grian keeps laughing and Etho keeps an eye on the boy.

“You know, this is why it’s hard to trust you. You said I wouldn’t be pranked but you still got me killed.” Taurtis pouts.

“That’s all your fault for getting trapped in a prank. But I get what you mean. As the Emperor, I need to keep my word and that’s exactly what I’ll do, starting now. No more pranking you! On purpose,” The boy giggles some more. Grian was clearly up to something. Taurtis was still on the edge, not quite trusting his best friend.


End file.
